


Cuz there's something about us, anyway

by Ms_Blue17



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, Light implied sexual content, M/M, Small Character Study, implied bokuaka, implied kagehina too kind of, sakukomoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is his right person at a wrong time. And yet, he's still a constant in Komori's life.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016502
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Cuz there's something about us, anyway

**Author's Note:**

> SakukomoWeek2020 - Day 1 "Ties that Bind"
> 
> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> &Remember, if you don't like the ship, what are you doing here in the first place? don't look for tags you don't like or approve.

The weather outside was freezing. Fall was saying goodbye with a sharp wind blowing across the city. Winter was about to arrive and people in Osaka could just feel it; but not here, not inside the gymnasium where the Black Jackals were having a match against EJP Raijin, where the multitudes made of fans were embracing the players with their cheers. 

On the other side of the court he stood proudly wearing his usual wide grin. A grin Kiyoomi had known since very little, one that had stuck on his mind for many years now. A pair of light pink lips forming it so naturally. He knew those lips too well for his own sake. He met them for the first time in their high school years, when the world felt easier and simpler. When things just were and happened without putting any effort on it, without any questions to be asked. He smiled. Memories hitting back again, the usual thing if he found himself thinking about Motoya. 

But he was not longing anymore. Not missing. Those days were in the past and he was grateful for them. Today was everything he had now, and today felt comfy and promising too, even in the last days of fall.

“Huuh!?” a dramatic interjection said by a loud and annoying voice “ain’t my eyes bad or what?”

“Tsum-tsum, did something fall into your eyes? Want me to check?” offered Bokuto innocently. 

“Hell no! But I might be having a nightmare, I just saw Omi-kun smiling. That’s scary, dontcha think?”

“Omi-kun is smiling?” said another voice. His orange hair seemed to glitter along with his eyes. “Oh no, did I miss it?”

“Hey, hey, hey- I missed it too, not fair Omi-omi.”

Sometimes Kiyoomi wonder what on Earth he had done to the Gods. From all places and teams in this vast world, how was it that he had ended up with these three dorks. 

“Omi-kun, smile again for us! We’ll take a picture.” Atsumu Miya being idiotic again.

Kiyoomi sent one of his coldest gscowls to them, but to be honest they were totally useless.

“I was not smiling,” he said plainly. Then he turned away from them. The match was about to start.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Okay, so the loser has to treat the other into dinner after the match, right?” said Motoya, confirmation not really asked. 

“And a ‘no questions asked’ favor.”

“Sure, I already know what I want. Both for dinner and the favor.” Said Motoya winking his right eye to Kiyoomi. Confidence in that smile of his.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyoomi was enjoying the shower. Warm water falling down his body. He felt good and… excited? Probably. He and Motoya were going to meet soon, finally. After several months. He finished his shower and went out to the locker rooms. He would make sure to wear warm clothes, the temperature outside completely different from the one inside. 

“Motoya-kun really knows how to stop that spike of yours, Omi-kun”.

“Don’t call him that. Show some respect. He’s not your friend, and he’s older than you… for a couple of months at least…”

“Komori-san is amazing!! He really knows how to save the ball. Not that our libero doesn’t, of course. But he just makes peewwhh and swaamphh!”

“Hahahaha easy, Shouyou. We know Omi kun is good at languages, but I don’t think he can speak whatever you’re talking.” 

“He is,” said Kiyoomi, surprised he was answering to them. “Komori. He is good.”

“I mean, he was your libero in high school, it’s not that surprising he knows how to stop your shit.”

“He stopped yours too.” 

“No need to say it!” an indignant Miya yelled.

“I have no time for this. I’m leaving. I’ve something to do.”

“Are you meeting Motoya-kun? “A teasing smile on Miya’s face. “Maybe I heard you chatting. Say, what do you think he’s asking for?”

“None of your business,” answered Kiyoomi without even gazing at them. But he returned Miya the teasing smile.

…

“Omi-kun seems close to Komori” Bokuto let out aloud with a curious expression beaming out his golden eyes.

“I think he is. Or at least that’s what Bakageyama said so,” answered Hinata while shrugging. 

“Again, they were teammates in highschool, ain’t normal they’r close to each other?” asked Atsumu a little bit confused.

“Who knows… Everything we used to know about Sakusa san was thanks to Komori. He was his voice. And Sakusa san never seemed to mind Komori spoke for him. Also, back on those days, he seemed awfully uncomfortable with people, but Komori was always around, and he didn’t mind, not to mention how his eyes soften when they are together o he’s looking at him when he thinks no one is watching.”

“And didn’t you say he was smiling this morning before the match started?” Bokuto inquired. “Don’t know but… I don’t think I’m that close to my high school teammates. I mean, we get along a lot. And they surely know me too, I’m an open book! But none of them smile or get all soft when they see me.”

“What about Akaashi san, Bokuto san?” Hinata asked all pure and innocent.

Bokuto’s cheeks and ears went all red, but not minding them he answered. “Well then, if Komori is to Omi-omi what Akaashi is to me… hell yes they are super close!” exclaimed Bokuto, golden eyes exploding in happiness and love. “Ohh man! Now I miss Akaashi :c want to see him now… guess I’ll facetime with him tonight” Bokuto concluded smiling.

“Oh! come on, stop being so obvious about that setter of yours! It stills annoys me you never say my tosses are definitely the best thanks to him.” Miya’s eyes were full of pride and stubbornness. 

“hahahaha Tsum-Tsum, you really are a thing! Always fun.” Bokuto said laughing.

“I was not trying to, tho… “

“Oh, now that I think about it, aren’t Omi kun and Komori san related to each other...? Maybe that’s why they seem so close.” Hinata pointed.

“I’m close to Samu and can tell ya their shit’s fucking different. Seems to go beyond it.”

“Mm you may be right… Also, they compete to each other, like, they don’t want to lose against the other one, just like me and… “And for a moment Hinata stayed silent, then he laughed joyfully and changed the matter of conversation.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So? What do you feel like eating for dinner? “

“Something hot, for sure. It’s freezing out here! I may catch the flu soon,” answered Motoya.

Kiyoomi’s eyes went all wide. Thinking about the possibility of Motoya getting the flu made him chill. 

“Did you…?” he tried to ask but he was quickly interrupted by a friendly slap on his back and a funny laughter.

“Of course, I did, you idiot. I do it every year. And I always take good care of myself. So, don’t panic about it, I won’t get the flu or catch a cold.”

“Well, you better don’t.” Kiyoomi said a little bit annoyed, still happy to be able to listen to that laughter again. “What about ramen? It’s hot, you love it, and there’s a decent ramen restaurant close by. 10 minutes by walking.”

“Sounds like a great idea!” Motoya answered, and he grabbed Kiyoomi’s arm and they started walking.

“I’d rather pay and take the food home… But since you won the bet, you decide.”

“Actually, I was thinking about the same. I’m longing for a cozy dinner in the living room table in front of the tv,” Motoya said, dreaming eyes and pouting mouth. “And also… can I stay over?” he asked quietly, not looking at Kiyoomi.

“You always can…” Kiyoomi answered. He didn’t look at him, either. Sometimes words were too much for them. “I’m not sending you back to your place tonight.”

And Motoya’s fingers tighten in Kiyoomi’s arm and his eyes soften in a way that made Kiyoomi even crazier for him. 

So far until now, we may think Kiyoomi is the one going nuts for a boy whose light shines so hard it can leave you blind. You may be thinking his feelings are doubtfully going both senses on this confusing and not always nice road. Because Motoya seems to be the kind of boy who knows what he wants and how much he wants it. The kind of person that would chase after his dreams and desires with no doubt and a huge smile. Truth to be told, there was one thing Motoya had given up without even trying. And he loved that thing so much that sometimes it scared him. And he’d done anything for it… except to love it freely, because doing it seemed to him like caging it. Like putting it in a box where no more options were offered to it, a too limited space for it to grow. And his love for it was pure and honest and so big he would never dare to do such a thing. 

He was the right person, he knew it, no doubt on that statement. But sometimes it looked like it was never going to be the right time. Yes. Sakusa Kiyoomi was his right person at a wrong time.

The food was delicious. After eating Kiyoomi and Motoya stayed under the warm and thick blanket pretending to watch whatever was on tv. They talked and talked about everything and anything. It was always easy to talk between them. Always comfortable whenever there was a silence. Because a silence here was a breath, a moment to let themselves feel and enjoy all the emotions that easily came in understanding.  
And then, after a long silence, Motoya finally spoke.

“Cuddling,” he said in a mutter.

Kiyoomi’s flat eyes posed on his. The color of the darkness on them, too much for us to realize, to notice. Not for Motoya, who knew the shades of darkness and the meanings in each of them.

“My ‘no questions asked’ favor. Cuddling. It’s not exactly a favor but it’s what I want.” He said and Kiyoomi’s heart sank because Motoya was not smiling, and his beautiful pretty eyes didn’t shine. 

“Why…?” he asked forgetting the rule of this favor. 

“You know why people call it ‘no questions asked favor’, right? You aren’t supposed to ask, Kiyoomi!” said Motoya pouting in a cute way, even with the sad expression.  
Kiyoomi sighed.

“Fine,” he answered trying to find something. “Let’s brush our teeth and change clothes. Then we can cuddle on my bed.”

“Great!” Motoya said. “Oh, but Kiyoomi kun? I didn’t bring any pajamas. Wasn’t planning on staying here tonight.” 

“Then wear one of mine,” Kiyoomi offered, and stood up giving a hand to Motoya. “Let’s start moving, it’s almost midnight.”

Motoya accepted Kiyoomi’s hand and stood up eagerly. They both walked towards the bathroom and started brushing their teeth and face. When they were done there, they headed into the bedroom and start changing clothes. 

But saying so was surely lots easier than doing it. Because of course they had cuddled before. Many times. As kids it happened every time they slept together. Motoya’s body always seeks for heat whenever he sleeps. And Kiyoomi never disliked it, it was nice to have someone he didn’t want to put at least 3 meters away. It kept like it even in middle school, they didn’t share a mattress anymore, but Kiyoomi always woke up to find Motoya peacefully sleeping over his chest, fist closed like a baby, and a heavy leg over Kiyoomi’s hips. By then, Kiyoomi didn’t mind at all, he liked the feeling and the warmth. 

In High School it just happened naturally. It wasn’t something they were actively looking for or planning to. It was a study evening after practice, or weekend nights watching documentaries or movies. They suddenly found themselves into each other arms and touch. Maybe hugs became kisses and caresses and something more. And they never asked or wondered why, no need to. Because if it felt good for both, then who could say it was not okay.

But right now, totally conscious about what they were supposed to do next was kind of embarrassing. They didn’t dare to look at each other face. They knew their faces had become a mix of all shades of crimson red. So, they stood there like two fucking idiots in front of bed. Staring into the nothing, overthinking already.

Motoya’s heart was about to explode, along with his head that could probably melt with all the embarrassment heat. Oh, you fucking little shit, why didn’t you think carefully about this. _Oh God, this is so awkward, maybe I should just flee away and bury myself into the deepest hole. No, no. You can’t just escape; it’d be like losing and this asshole would never leave you alone for it._

Kiyoomi’s heart was about to explode too. Its pacing too fast for him made him worry about his current health status. _Cuddling. Nothing out of this word. Just fucking do it… Do it for him, he needs it. And most important, do it for yourself. God, think about how amazing it would be to tease Motoya for this later. But you’d only do it if you are the one taking the first step…_

Both boys’ faces were frowning in a ridiculous way. Dark vibes escaping their tense bodies. Until finally, after a long sigh that relaxed his shoulders, Kiyoomi turned around to face Motoya, who, not wanting to lose and knowing what was coming next, carelessly jumped into Kiyoomi’s arms as soon as the taller one has turned completely.

“I WON!” Motoya yelled.

“You didn’t, I clearly moved first, you coward!” answered Kiyomi. “And what are you supposed to be doing? This is not cuddling. This is weird sexual harassment, take your stuff away from me.”

“Asshole!” Motoya said squinting his eyes. “It’s not cuddling because you are not answering to my fucking hug. You lost already, Kiyoomi-kun, let it go and hug me, you moron!”

They kept fighting like the stupid ones they sometimes manage to be until they finally fell onto the bed laughing and never accepting lose. And when the laughter and forcing was finally over, they became silent. Their bodies were resting in one side so they could be face to face. Motoya leaned his head in Kiyoomi’s left shoulder; nose touching his Addam’s apple while his free arm reached into his curly locks. 

Kiyoomi was embracing Motoya into a tight hug, while his head rested happily into Motoya’s, breathing his familiar scent. Both pair of legs lazily tangled into each other. And the world again felt complete and okay.

“What is it today, Motoya?” Kiyoomi asked in a kind and tender voice. 

“Nothing…” he answered, not convincing a soul.

Kiyoomi only sighed, exasperated. 

“Okay, okay. No need to do that, okay? It’s just… I don’t know. “Motoya said, trying to find whatever he could use to describe the mess growing inside. “Today when I saw you at the match, I thought I really wanted to do this. I know how this may look like, but I swear it’s not like that. Today is not a good day, so I was glad to have this match against you, and of course, to hang out with you. I don’t know… Life is always changing; nothing seems to remain forever and that’s okay. But I wish I didn’t have to deal with days like today from time to time… I wish I could always feel something. And yet, I always find a constant and comfort in your love… It feels like if my soul were bound to you heart. Why, Kiyoomi? How is it you always see through me and bring peace and warmth to my being?” Motoya was muttering now, but Kiyoomi could perfectly hear each word that came out of his mouth. 

And here is a secret:

Komori Motoya is not perfect. No one is, right?

But neither he was all happiness and light all the time. In fact, he could be the complete opposite to it. Ever since he was a small child, he had found himself suddenly empty. It always happened out of the blue. On beautiful days or sad ones. He was 4 the first time. He was playing with other kids at the park. Everything was fun, nothing to worry about. Then, toddler Motoya stayed still, he blinked and looked around. What was this? What was he doing here and why? The question was not only that, he knew he was at the park with her mom and older sister. He knew he was playing tag with the other kids… But why? Why was he doing that? What was the point of that? And he was feeling nothing. And his mom observed and asked if everything was okay. And she seemed worried that maybe something she didn’t note had happened to her son. But Komori didn’t know how to explain that. So, he pretended he felt tired and sat on a bench. And his eyes saw the world and a void grew in his chest.  
Kiyoomi knew about this. Ha had spotted it long ago before Motoya shared his secret with him. And he loved him even more after that. Because he learnt how Motoya never gave up, how he found a reason in this to smile even more. A reason to help and to care for others. And he admired the way Motoya glowed despite everything. Because anytime he shined, it was not a lie. And when he didn’t, when all emotions disappeared from this world, he still managed to smile enough for people not to notice. And he still helped and cared because for him, that was the correct thing to do. 

But there was one thing that was never stolen from Motoya when the whole universe was sucked by a black hole. And it was the love he felt for Kiyoomi. That was a constant. A tie that bound them and brought him back to this world. 

Kiyoomi pressed a kiss into Motoya’s head. And he hugged him a little bit tougher. And his body was saying I’m here and I’ll always be.  
And then he asked.

“Do you regret it? Have you ever done it?” 

“Not a single time, do you?”

“Not really… “Kiyoomi answered. It was true, and he knew Motoya was being honest too. “But, are you okay with this? With the crumbs we managed to find one day or another?”

Motoya raised an eyebrow and lifted his head to looked directly at his eyes. Kiyoomi has fucked it up. A poor choice of words.

“Crumbs? Is this what it feels like to you?” Motoya asked sharply.

“No. Of course not. I didn’t mean it to sound like that… My bad.” he answered quickly, fearing Motoya would stand up and walked away through the door. “What I mean is… Is this okay? Don’t you ever wonder if things could have been different?”

Motoya sighed and buried his face into Kiyoomi’s neck again. 

“Sometimes I do… But I like the spot we are standing right now, Kiyoomi. And I don’t think it would be like this if we hadn’t made that decision before high school graduation.” 

“Me too. Somehow, we knew it would have never worked back then.”

“But what we have now, I appreciate it.”

“I do too. It never stops feeling right. I might have fallen for you even harder in the last 5 years.” Kiyoomi said without thinking it. And Motoya’s pushed himself away from Kiyoomi, lips pouting and wet eyes searching for Kiyoomi’s sight. Both of his hands were a fist pressing against Kiyoomi’s chest, were he could feel the beating of his heart.

“Motoya?... Can I kiss you?” Kiyoomi asked a little bit shy while meeting Motoya’s blue eyes.

“You always can,” Motoya answered and he leaned closer to him and pressed his lips against Kiyoomi’s. And they kissed for a long moment. Sweetness running down their bodies, lips moving eagerly, trying to take everything they hadn’t have in months. 

“Thank you” Motoya breath against their lips. Eyes still closed. “For being here and bring my soul back”. He managed to add. “I love you.”

“Whenever you want, Motoya. And… I love you too.” Kiyoomi answered, and he kissed him more, and let his body made the talking.


End file.
